FF7 Mountain Trip
by Pine1
Summary: About the FF7 characters on a mountain trip. !_!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story contains characters from Final Fantasy 7 (SQUARSOFT). This takes place in present times.  
  
A Large SUV Speed down the road. "This is gonna be fun." Yelped Yuffie jumping up and down in the front seat.  
  
"STOP!" Commanded Barret from the drivers seat.  
  
"Ouch!" Cried Aeris from the second row. "My ears popped."  
  
"Have some gum!" Offered Tifa from the back row, and held out a pack of gum.  
  
"Thanks!" She said and chewed it.  
  
Tifa returned back to her snuggling position with Cloud, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Yuffie's favorite song came on the radio and she sang horrible of tune to it.  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm trying to drive, 'foo." Barret shouted. Yuffie shrunk back in her seat.  
  
They arrived at the cabin, finally. A fresh coat of snow was dusted over the entire mountain. Cloud threw open the trunk to reveal a large pile of bags.  
  
Tifa grabbed one, but it was to heavy and she stumbled back, and landed on her butt in the snow. Cloud picked up her bag and offered her a hand in getting up. She accepted and he helped pull her up. He shouldered the bag easily. She sighed as he walked away.  
  
"He is sooo dreamy!" she said her eyes sparkled with amazement.  
  
"Whatever..." Aeris shrugged, "how you could like a chocabo headed moron is beyond me."  
  
Tifa sat there as if she had not heard a word.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yuffie bounded through the snow, a sled under one arm. Her face was aglow. "Sledding is fun... la la la..." she sang as she eagerly ran to the top of the slightly sloping hill.  
  
Cloud was already at the top, teaching Tifa how to snow board. "No, like this..." he said and held out his hands to help keep his balance.  
  
"Ohhhh..." Tifa said as she had realized her mistake.  
  
"Now you try!" he offered.  
  
She stood on the board and gingerly stretched out her arms. As she began to wobble she flapped her arms. Cloud caught her about her waist as she fell backwards.  
  
She gazed in to his percing blue eyes and seemed to get lost in them. She smiled happily to herself, he was so cute.  
  
Suddenly noticing their position they pulled away from each other and blushed a violent shade of red.  
  
"Let me try again." Tifa blushed. she held her arms out, she stood there for a couple of seconds and then stepped off the board.  
  
"I think you've got it!" Cloud congratulated her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yuffie reached the top of the hill. she plopped down on the sled and speed down the hill. "Weeeee..." she screamed with delight. Barret climbed abroad his sled and followed her. Aeris fastened on her skis and zipped light as a feather down the hill.  
  
"Think your ready to actually go down the hill." Cloud asked Tifa.  
  
"Yea!" she smiled. They clasped on there snowboards and speed down the hill.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They all sat on the old leather sofa, Tifa and Cloud on the love seat.  
  
Aeris returned with the rest of the mugs of hot chocolate, And seated herself on the sofa. The radio was playing softly in the kitchen.  
  
Barret was telling his story about Christmas when he was a kid, you know the kind you hear from you grandparents.  
  
"And all I used to get was a sock." he said, everyone rolled their eyes, they all knew that was not true. "Well maybe a bit more than a sock, But, I didn't get nearly as much as you get now.  
  
Aeris tightened a fist as Tifa snuggled in closer into Cloud. She would not let her jealousy get the best of her. She tightened her jaw. She dissevered Cloud, Tifa didn't.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So what did you think!? This is only my second fanfic, so it is not so good, sorry. -Kitka 


	2. A snowball and a blizzered

Tifa woke the next morning to the sun beating down on her. She rolled over in her bed, but she rolled a little too far over and fell on the floor. She rubbed her head. Cloud and Barret soon came running in to see what had happened.  
  
"Are you ok?" they asked in unison.  
  
Tifa rubbed her head and blushed "uhhh... yea... I'm ok." she responded. She felt a little childish at times like these.  
  
They both left the room so she could change and get ready. Tifa stood up and changed into her normal snowpants and sweater, she pulled on some warm woolen socks and left to eat breakfast with the others. They were all seated around the large round kitchen table eating Arith's crispy *maybe too crispy* pancakes. " Wow." Barret said "you did a good job on breakfast today." he was trying to raise her spirits. She managed a weak smile.  
  
"Thanks." she said as she turned to give Tifa some pancakes.  
  
Let's go skiing today!" Yuffie exclaimed, pulling up her skies, that just happened to be at the table.  
  
"Sure." Barret said "Maybe later."  
  
And Yuffie dropped the skies with a frown. "Ok." she almost sniffed.  
  
When every one finished breakfast they hung out in the living room watching a movie *Austin Powers*  
  
They presently heard some scraping noises coming from the kitchen table to see Yuffie+Skies+Sharp object. "shiny... mine... my own... my... precious!" she gave an evil grin.  
  
"Yuffie what are you doing!" Demanded Cloud, he was truly puzzled.  
  
She was bent over the skies "Materia holes" she anounced proudly sitting straight up. Cloud still looked puzzled. "They needed materia holes, so we could put materia in them, they would work much better that way. Don't you agree." she asked fully serious.  
  
"Skies don't need materia holes dear." Arith told her. "but whatever." she shrugged. *whatever is a trademark of Squall Leonheart from Final Fantasy 8. Arith Gainsburg was granted permission and received a license to use that phrase. Thankyou for your time and attention.*  
  
There was a knock at the door. Tifa got up and awensered it. "Oh look what the snow blew in!" she announced.  
  
In the door way stood *dun dun dun* none other then, the one and only. *Auther-we get the point, tell us already OK-where we last left our fearless heroes... in the door way stood... Sepheroth. *evil music* "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha" he cackled "Ignorant humans" he cackled some more.  
  
"Umm... Sepheroth." Yuffie interrupted "Yea... could you, like, stop cackling. Yea that would mean alot to me."  
  
"Erm, yea." he nodded. "Anyway. I have the ultimate weapon of distruction, you can not run now, pathetic humans. Wma ha ha ha ha."  
  
"Umm, you cackled." Yuffie said a bit pissed off.  
  
"Did not, I maniacal laughed." he said with his hands on his hips.  
  
"You cackled, and it's called, laughing maniacally." she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Whatever." *Sepheroth also has a license and granted permission to use whatever.  
  
"Oh and your so called "ultimate weapon of distruction" is a snow ball." pointed out Tifa.  
  
"Ahh yes, it seems to be an ordinary snow ball, when infact is *Dun dun dun* an ordinary snow ball." he laughed miniachly and held up the snow ball for all to see.  
  
Then he paused and waited for everyone ot gasp. But no one did.  
  
Tifa summoned Ifrit and had him burn Sepheroth to a crisp. "Good boy." Tifa patted him on the head before he dissapered. Tifa then proceeded to closed the door and yell "Good bye!" to Sepheroth.  
  
"Can we go skiing now!?" pleaded Yuffie. She had put two ice materias on her skies.  
  
"*sigh* ok Yuffie we'll go to the slopes." Barret agreed. Yufie thanked him and gave him a bear hug. "Get offa me foo'" Barret yelled at her.  
  
They all grabbed their equipment and went to the van in the garage. Barret drove them to the ski place.  
  
Tifa tried to remember Cloud's snow boarding lessons but half way down the slope she ran into a tree and slid on her butt the rest of the way down, untill Cloud came by and helped her up. he looped arms with her because she could not steer well and so that she would not fall over again.  
  
Barret snow board as well, and the other girls skied. they all had lots of fun and return home that night.  
  
Arith turned on the news and the weather was on. "Hey guys." she yelled from the couch as every one was in the kitchen making soup and hot chocolate. "There is a snow storm blizzard thing that is supposed to happen tonight.  
  
"What are we going to do!" panicked Yuffie.  
  
"We'll be fine." Tifa assured her.  
  
Barret started a fire in the fire place of the cabin and they watched "Final Fantasy the Spirits with in."  
  
"Hay look out the window every one, it's coming down pretty hard." Cloud commented. Every one peered out the large window.  
  
"You right..." gasped Tifa. "What should we do." she asked Barret.  
  
"Stay right here." he replied calmly "We'll be fine.  
  
By the time they had all decided to go to bed the snow had piled up to a few feet. But there was nothing to worry about, or so Barret said. 


	3. Rubber duckies, Sepheroth snuggling

I need reviews people. If you read please review. I really need those reviews cuz I don't know what to do next all the time and you reviews can help me. Thanks. tell me if this fanfic sux. I can take a beating cuz I really need to know what you think of this. thanks I'll get to writing the story now.  
  
Arith instinctively pulled the cover closer up to her chin. "cold" she muttered between a pair of chattering teeth. She rolled out of the warmth of her bed and ransacked the closet for some warm clothes. She got dressed and went out to the living area. Every one was gathered around the TV. She looked out the window. Every thing was White.  
  
"How many feet did we get?" she inquired, still peering out the window.  
  
"6 or 7 feet." replied Cloud calmly.  
  
"6 OR 7 FEET?!!!!" she yelled. "How can you be so calm about it Cloud, do you have a problem with emotions. We're going to be in here forever.!!!" she was quite miffed.  
  
"Forever!?" asked Yuffie. She looked scared. she was huddled up next to Tifa, who was of course next to Cloud. She hugged a pillow, her eyes looked teary.  
  
"You know what I mean. Not forEVER." Arith sighed and put her hands on her hips. Arith didn't like Yuffie much. Then she got an awful idea.  
  
'Yea we're going to be stuck in here forever. Your going to slowly starve, you corpse will rot away on that very sofa your on right now." said Arith nastily.  
  
Yuffie quivered and shifted her weight uneasily.  
  
"Gosh Arith don't be such a big menie!" shouted Tifa, trying to comfort Yuffie.  
  
"You shouldn't tease people like that." Cloud piped in "You can be a real jerk some times." His face was red with anger.  
  
Yuffie realized what was going on and began to bash Arith with her pillow. "Yuffie stop!" she begged, but Yuffie kept on, she like beating the crap out of Arith.  
  
'This is fun!' she thought in her child like manner. Barret pulled Yuffie off of Arith.  
  
"Don't be so destructive." he warned her wisely.  
  
"Gosh, just having a little fun there guys." said Arith trying to defend herself. she fixed her hair and gave Yuffie a glare that could kill.  
  
Tifa snuggled in closer to Cloud and her wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was shaking with fear. Cloud gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "Every thing will be ok." he reassured her. and she snuggled in deeper. She never wanted to have to let go.  
  
The lights flickered, and then shut off completely. The heat also shut off. Yuffie and Arith collected blankets from the loft/bedroom thingy. Tifa made several large beds on the floor in front if the fire. Red made the fire, and Cloud and Barret chopped wood in the garage.  
  
Tonight would be a long night.  
  
Yuffie thought it was like a sleep over party and changed into her pajamas.  
  
The girls were in the kitchen preparing lunch and starting dinner. Barret was still chopping wood, red has disagreed (You know how Red always does that.) and Cloud had fractured his wrist and Tifa has to take care of it.  
  
When she had bound up his wound they sat there and snuggled for a while. He shifted in closer. Tifa leaned into his chest and in no time she had fallen in to a deep sleep. He looked down at her porcelain face, and drifted in to sleep.  
  
"Awww... look at them!" squeaked Yuffie, she smiled and jumped up and down softly.  
  
"How cute!" admired Arith revealing a smile that spanned almost the entire length of her face.  
  
"Shut up foo' " Barret warned. "They'll wake up." he told them and wandered off to the kitchen to heat water (for his bath.) in the the oven where he had put hot coals. After that he brang it in to the bathroom and fill the bath tub. Arith and Yuffie went to finish with the dinner. Red glanced at Tifa and Cloud as he went to get the lunch plates and bring them in to the living room.  
  
From the bathroom you could here Barret humming every one gave a little smirk. Then he began to sing.  
  
"Rubber ducky your the one, you make bath time so muck fun." they all got mental images of Barret sitting in the bath tub playing with a yellow rubber duck.  
  
They all began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Shut up foo'." they heard him yell from the bathroom.  
  
"Who even plays with rubber duckies at his age!" laughed Arith.  
  
Red turned red accouterment and gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Ooopps. Sorry Red." Arith hastily apologized upon of seeing his face.  
  
At lunch Barret Explained to the group his secret obsession with rubber duckies. "They are so cool. So that's why I like them." he was just wrapping up.  
  
They hung out for a few hours.  
  
Just as they were sitting down for dinner they heard a knock at the door. Tifa awensered it. "Hi!" she greeted. Her smile faded. "Oh, you." she sighed. "I thought I told you to get lost. Guys we have a visitor. It's Sephie. You can stay for a while, but you can not injure or kill any one." she warned shacking her index finger at him. *You didn't think I could leave him out of this fic!*  
  
"Ok" he looked half frozen.  
  
"Come on in and have some soup with us." she said giving him a warm smile and pulling a chair up to the table.  
  
"Thanks." he gave a grin, not an evil grin.  
  
After dinner they were all pretty much tired out from the day, nd went to bed. Tifa a Cloud fell asleep together, her back to his chest and his arms around her waist.  
  
Ohhhh.... Romance! And return of the sephie, what will I think of next. honestly I don't know, I have no real plan! ^_^ be aa good little person and R+R. make the Okami the hobbit and her hyper chickmunck friend happy. 


	4. Vanilla coke and FF peeps

That morning when Tifa woke up she found that she was tangled in with the sheets and could not get out and ended up kicking Cloud in the stomach, needless to say he woke up. "Owww... Tifa!" he whined. "Whoopsies, tee hee!" she tried to act innocent. They eventually untangled themselves. After about, oh say an hour. You know Cloud, not to bright.  
  
Sepheroth stood at the window, Masamone in hand (or however you spell that.) "A world of evil and distraction that's full of puppets! Our very souls cry out, for we wither and die-" he muttered cut off be Yuffie. "Dude, knock it off, your, like, freaking me out!" Yuffie shrieked. "Maybe we should put him over my knee and spank him!" suggested Aerith happily. Yuffie thought this through, "Maybe we should..." "Not the evil spanking of death!" Sepheroth screamed like a girl. " *erm* yea, whatever." Yuffie and Aerith walked away.  
  
Barret sat on his bed polishing his gun arm. A large grin spread across his face. He looked satisfied. Red wandered into the room. "Hay Barret." "You can talk!" he yelped and sprang up to hug him. "I have always been able to talk." Red rolled his eyes, Barret never did clam to be bright. "Right, I knew that." and her returned to polishing his gun arm, and Red wandered out of the room. Yuffie sat on the sofa with Aerith and Setheroth. Red laid down infront of the fire. Aerith kneeled down to pet him. "Your like a big puppy!" she sang. "Puppy? Who are you calling /puppy/." Red asked. "You, silly." Aerith continued to pet him. "Why are you petting me, what do you think I am, an animal or something?" he quipped at her. "Uhh.. yea, sounds about right." Aerith smiled. "Well... stop petting me!" Aerith returned to the sofa "Fine, be that way then!" she snapped. Tifa presently came into the room, Cloud following her. Tifa yawned and stretched her arms out. Barret walked in to the kitchen and then into the main room. Could stared into the pantry and then the refrigerator. "Vanilla Coke (c)!" he yelled and grabbed for a Vanilla Coke. "Nooooo!" Tifa cried out, but she was to late. He had already had some. "eeeeeee" he yelled and bounced around the room. "It has to much sugar in it!" Tifa explained "He gets high if he has to much sugar." Yuffie shivered (Skimpy clothes and all) rolled up and snuggled into Sepheroth. "Get off of me, Woman." "No, I'm cold." he handed her a blanket, curled up in to it and smiled at him. He grunted. Aerith and Tifa tried to tie down Cloud to keep him from jumping all over the room. He was now tangled up in a sheet panting. They had tied his arms behind his back and his leg together. "Now just calm down, and take it easy." Tifa was reassuring him. Red found this whole thing disturbing and scampered off into another room. After Cloud had been tamed and was back to normal they let him lose and Aerith went to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Can i help?" asked Yuffie. "No." "Why?" "Remember last time?" "You mean when the kitchen caught on fire?" "Yea." "Oh, okay." Yuffie again snuggled up next to Sepheroth. He let out a sigh of annoyance, but let her anway. They now heard a crash in the other room and they all went rushing. They found the FF8 and FFX group in there. Yuna and Rikku in FFX-2 cothing. Pine was there too. (She is from FFX-2) There was a rather large hole in the roof, where they had apperently had come from. "Hi!" Rikku jumped up and down. "Umm... who are you." Aerith asked. "Rikku!" she smiled proudly. "No, I mean all of you?" Then every one introduced them selves at once. "This isn't working." Rinoa shock her head. "Agreed." Lulu said. Zell wandered into the kitchen. "Hay, Vanilla Coke!... and Hot dogs!" he yelled "Vanilla Coke!?" Selphie ran into the kitchen too. Wakka finally catching on presently announced he was not it Besaid any more. "Your a fast learner, Wakka." Lulu rolled her eyes. Tidus looked around and blinked a blank expression on his face, and then after a moment. "I'm not at home!" "Not for nothing Tidus, but your not too smart." Yuna said with an edge. "And we actually spent a whole game looking for him, I don't think he could find his way out of a cardboard box, even with a map." Pine said and wandered off. Tidus was now crying. Quistis, Seifer and Irvine chatted with Lulu and Vincent (who is now in the fanfic because I said so, ahh the power of fanfics.) Squall and Rinoa talked with Aerith and Yuna. Cloud got confused and had to leave the room.  
  
(a/n: the plot thickens... well not really.) 


	5. The oddness of midmight and a sugar high

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
